Bogin i most
by LadyofComma
Summary: Czy Hermiona naprawdę najbardziej obawia się oblania egzaminów? Co, jeśli jej najgłębszym lękiem jest coś o wiele mroczniejszego i bardziej przerażającego? Tłumaczenie miniaturki paimpont.


**Betowała:** bravocado

 _London Bridge is falling down,_

 _Falling down, falling down._

 _London Bridge is falling down,_

 _My fair lady._

 _Take a key and lock her up,_

 _Lock her up, lock her up._

 _Take a key and lock her up,_

 _My fair lady._

– To dopiero była lekcja! – twarz Rona wciąż była blada pod piegami, gdy wyłonił się z klasy Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Zadrżał lekko. – Widzieliście nogi tego pająka? Były takie długie, owłosione i... – przełknął ślinę.

Harry uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.

– Byłeś świetny, Ron. Oczywiście, przez chwilę byłeś przerażony; wszyscy byliśmy. Ale nieźle sobie poradziłeś z tym boginem. Szkoda, że profesor Lupin nie dał mi najmniejszej szansy na zmierzenie się z dementorem. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego tak nieoczekiwanie zakończył zajęcia... wciąż jeszcze wielu uczniów nie dostało swojej szansy.

– Niektórzy to dopiero mają szczęście – wymamrotał Ron. – Ty też nie zobaczyłaś dzisiaj swojego największego strachu, mam rację, Hermiono?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. Wyglądała na bledszą od Rona. Harry nie mógł jej za to winić; niektóre boginy były przerażające.

– Ciekawe, czego tak naprawdę możesz się bać? – Ron zerknął z zainteresowaniem na Hermionę. – Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, byś czegokolwiek się bała. Zaraz, chyba wiem: twoim boginem jest nauczyciel mówiący, że nie zdałaś jakiegoś egzaminu lub coś równie głupiego, mam rację?

Harry głośno się roześmiał, a Hermiona zarumieniła.

– To nie... No cóż, macie rację. Rzeczywiście boję się, że mogę nie zdać na kolejny rok. Nie ma się z czego śmiać. Ustawiłam sobie wysoko poprzeczkę i nie znoszę nie spełniać własnych oczekiwań... _Właśnie dlatego_ mam zamiar pójść do biblioteki i zacząć się uczyć. Zapewniam was, że nie stanie się wam krzywda, jeśli wykrzeszcie z siebie więcej przedegzaminowego stresu; do egzaminów końcowych nie zostało _więcej_ niż kilka miesięcy.

Przycisnęła podręczniki do piersi, jej ramiona drżały lekko, i ruszyła w stronę biblioteki, nie oglądając się na chłopców.

Harry i Ron przez chwilę patrzyli po sobie w milczeniu.

Rudzielec powiedział powoli.

– Myślisz, że kłamała? O swoim boginie?

Harry skinął głową.

– Skłamała? Tak, sądzę, że tak. Zastanawiam się, czym tak naprawdę jest jej bogin. Musi być czymś naprawdę okropnym, jeśli nawet _nam_ nie chce o nim opowiedzieć.

* * *

Hermiona nie wróciła do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru tego popołudnia. Wreszcie Harry i Ron zaczęli jej szukać w bibliotece, ale tam także jej nie było. Nieużywana klasa, w której Hermiona zazwyczaj ćwiczyła zaklęcia też była pusta.

Harry poczuł się nieco zaniepokojony.

– Myślisz, że wszystko z nią w porządku? – szepnął do Rona. – Już wcześniej wyglądała okropnie blado, czekając na swoją kolej by stawić czoła boginowi.

– No jasne! – piegowata twarz Rona rozjaśniła się, gdy nagle coś sobie uświadomił. – Wiem gdzie jest! Poszła do klasy Obrony Przed Czarną Magią by poćwiczyć z boginem, żeby być najlepszą, kiedy jutro nadejdzie jej kolej!

Harry skinął głową.

– To ma sens. Ale nie ma jej już od kilku godzin, lepiej chodźmy i sprawdźmy, jak sobie radzi.

Wędrowali wśród dawnych, oświetlonych światłem pochodni korytarzy Hogwartu, dopóki nie dotarli do pracowni Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Drzwi były uchylone i dochodził zza nich wysoki, przerażony głos.

– Tym... tym razem mi się _uda_... Na Merlina... _Poradzę_ sobie...

Do ich uszu dobiegł głuchy grzechoczący odgłos. Bogin wydawał się poruszać starą szafą.

Harry i Ron przezornie otworzyli drzwi do słabo oświetlonej sali.

Hermiona stała z uniesioną różdżką na środku opustoszałej klasy. Powoli, bardzo powoli podeszła do wielkiej drewnianej szafy mieszczącej bogina. Coś kotłowało się dziko we wnętrzu mebla i cokolwiek tam było, chciało wydostać się na zewnątrz.

Harry zauważył, że Hermionie trzęsie się ręka, ale wycelowała różdżkę w zamek i powiedziała lekko drżącym głosem:

– _Alohomora_!

Drzwi szafy rozwarły się z trzaskiem. Uszła zza nich na wpół przeźroczysta, szara mgła, która rozpełzła się po pomieszczeniu wypełniając go wonią prastarych, zimnych kamieni i zatęchłej wody. Powoli coś zaczęło się w niej formować, wśród rozedrganych oparów zamajaczył ciemny kształt. Wytężając wzrok Harry ujrzał stare, zwietrzałe cegły i lśniące odmęty ciemnej wody. _Most_? Tak, rozpadający się most, mający setki lat ciemnoszary łuk zawieszony nad skłębionymi wodami rzeki.

Stary most unosił się we mgle niczym zjawa, a jego wiekowe mury odbijały się w rozpędzonych wodach poniżej. Powoli zaczął się kruszyć – odłamki pradawnych kamieni obluzowywały się i pogrążały się w brudnej rzece. Wydawał się być na skraju zawalenia.

Przez mgłę dochodził do nich nikły głos. To był dziecięcy głos, śpiewający:

 _Most londyński wali się, wali się, wali się. Most londyński wali się, moja piękna pani. Weź klucz i zamknij ją, zamknij ją, zamknij ją. Weź klucz i zamknij ją, moja piękna pani._

Hermiona wrzasnęła Różdżka wypadła jej z ręki i uderzyła o posadzkę, a ona wciąż krzyczała, usiłując zagłuszyć głos dziecka skąpanego we mgle.

Ron rzucił się do przodu, a skłębione mgły stały się ciemniejsze i bardziej namacalne. Powoli pojawiło się ogromne czarne stworzenie i różdżka Rona zadrżała mu w ręce.

– _Ridikkulus_!

Gigantyczny pająk, który wyłonił się z mgły zmienił się tym razem w baletnicę na ośmiu nogach i Ron zaczął chichotać z jego niezwykle pokrętnych piruetów. Bogin wycofał się z powrotem do swojej szafy, a Harry osunął się na posadzkę obok Hermiony.

– Nic ci nie jest, Hermiono?

Dziewczyna kiwnęła powoli głową, chociaż wciąż jeszcze była śmiertelnie blada.

– To... to było trudniejsze niż sądziłam...

Ron spojrzał na wciąż dygocącą szafę ze zdumieniem.

– A _co to w ogóle_ było?

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się lekko, gdy szepnęła:

– M... most. Zawsze bardzo bałam się mostów.

* * *

– Obawiasz się _mostów_? – profesor Lupin pochylił się nad swoim biurkiem i zerknął zaciekawiony na Hermionę. – Dopij do dna, słyszysz mnie? Czekolada pomaga nie tylko na dementorów – kiwnął głową na filiżankę gorącego płynu w ręce dziewczyny, a ta wychyliła go posłusznie.

– Wciąż masz dreszcze – Harry położył dłoń na ramieniu Hermiony. – Dziwne. Nawet dementor... mam na myśli prawdziwego, tego w pociągu... nie wpłynął na mnie na _tak_ długo.

Lupin przytaknął.

– Masz rację, Harry. To nie jest _zwykły_ strach. Dobrze zrobiłeś, przyprowadzając do mnie Hermionę. Nawet najbardziej przerażający bogin nie powinien sprawić, byś drżała w godzinę po spotkaniu z nim. Musi chodzić o coś znacznie poważniejszego. Powiedz mi, Hermiono - od kiedy zaczął się ten lęk? Czy masz go od zawsze?

Hermiona zacisnęła palce na filiżance gorącej czekolady. Jej twarz wciąż była nienaturalnie blada.

– Zawsze miałam w sobie tą nieuzasadnioną obawę, odkąd tylko pamiętam. Moi rodzice... są dla mnie bardzo mili i wyrozumiali. Gdy jedziemy gdzieś samochodem, zawsze najpierw uważnie przeglądają mapy, by dopilnować, że nie będziemy przejeżdżać przez żaden most. Wiedzą, jak okropnie by to na mnie wpłynęło, gdybyśmy musieli... – urwała.

– Co spowodowało ten lęk, Hermiono? – głos Lupina był łagodny.

Hermiona potrząsnęła powoli głową.

– N... nie wiem, panie profesorze. Nikt tego nie wie. W dzieciństwie rodzice zabierali mnie nawet do wszelkiego rodzaju mugolskich psychiatrów i psychologów, ale żaden z nich nie był w stanie mi pomóc. Chciałabym... _chcę_ stawić czoła swojemu strachowi, profesorze. Wiem, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto nie został ostatecznie pokonany; wiem, że gdzieś tam czai się zło i chcę się nauczyć z nim walczyć. Tym bardziej nikomu na nic się nie przydam, skoro będę sparaliżowana przez własny strach, prawda?

Powolny uśmiech rozlał się po życzliwej twarzy Lupina.

– Faktycznie jesteś odważną młodą dziewczyną, Hermiono – powiedział miękko. – Harry jest szczęściarzem, mając taką przyjaciółkę. Pomogę ci stawić czoła twojemu strachowi, ale będę potrzebował trochę więcej informacji. Masz coś przeciwko, żebym napisał do twoich rodziców? Być może oni będą w stanie rzucić nieco światła na to, skąd się wzięła ta osobliwa fobia przed mostami.

Hermiona skinęła głową.

– Oczywiście, panie profesorze. Jestem też pewna, że wciąż mają wszystkie opinie ekspertów, gdyby chciał się pan z nimi zapoznać.

* * *

– Właśnie otrzymałem list od twojej mamy, Hermiono – powiedział Lupin, pokazując Harremu, Ronowi i Hermionie by usiedli. – Masz coś przeciwko, żebym przeczytał go na głos?

Hermiona pokręciła głową, jej brązowe oczy otwarły się szeroko i Lupin zaczął czytać:

 _Drogi profesorze Lupinie,_

 _Mój mąż i ja jesteśmy do granic poruszeni tym, jak dotarł do nas pański list. Byliśmy pełni obaw posyłając naszą córkę do szkoły w świecie, o którym wciąż tak mało wiemy i cieszymy się, ze ma troskliwych nauczycieli, którym zależy na jej dobrym samopoczuciu._

 _Nie dziwi mnie, że Hermiona ukrywała swój najmroczniejszy lęk nawet przed swymi najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Jej nietypowy strach przed mostami zawsze wydawał się nam czymś większym niż zwykła fobia, jak obawa przed wysokościami czy ciemnością; to głęboka groza, która wydaje się być zakorzeniona w jej duszy._

 _Ten strach jest częścią życia naszej córki, odkąd była bardzo, bardzo mała. Po raz pierwszy uświadomiłam sobie istnienie tej dziwnej obawy, kiedy jej ojciec i ja zabraliśmy Hermionę do Londynu z okazji jej piątych urodzin. Zawsze była ogromnie utalentowanym dzieckiem i nawet pomimo tak młodego wieku przejawiała rzeczywiste zainteresowanie historią. Postanowiliśmy zabrać ją na jeden dzień do Londynu i pokazać jej część zabytków, o których tyle już czytała._

 _Początkowo wydawało się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Hermiona była zachwycona Londynem i okazywała niespożytą ciekawość, gdy zwiedzaliśmy Tower, Muzeum Figur Woskowych Madame Tussaud oraz inne, doskonale znane atrakcje turystyczne miasta. Ale tuż po południu miał miejsce dziwny wypadek: spacerowaliśmy we troje po słynnym London Bridge nad Tamizą i bez żadnego uprzedzenia Hermiona zaczęła krzyczeć. Niech pan zwróci uwagę, że nie był to płacz zmęczonego dziecka – nasza córka nie przejawiała napadów złości tego rodzaju, nawet w tym wieku – ale oszalałe krzyki absolutnego przerażenia._

 _Wzięliśmy ją na ręce i przytuliliśmy, ale wciąż szlochała histerycznie. Jedynym słowem, jakie byliśmy w stanie zrozumieć pomiędzy kolejnymi wybuchami krzyku było "Pani... pani..." Nie była w stanie dojść do siebie, dopóki nie oddaliliśmy się od mostu tak daleko, jak to tylko było możliwe. Kiedy później pytaliśmy o to co się stało, nie odpowiedziała._

 _Po tym zdarzeniu Hermiona zaczynała gwałtownie drżeć za każdym razem, gdy zbliżaliśmy się do mostów. Była tak przerażona, że zaczęliśmy jeździć nieznanymi, uciążliwymi drogami, aby zapobiec konieczności przewiezienia jej przez jakiś._

 _Oczywiście, zabraliśmy ją do psychologa dziecięcego. Czy wie pan, że lęk przed mostami jest znanym zaburzeniem natury psychologicznej i nosi nazwę gefyrofobii? Ale wszyscy lekarze, u których byliśmy – tak, było ich całe mnóstwo – uznali fobię Hermiony za niezwykle nietypową. Większość osób cierpiących na ten konkretny lęk wykazuje objawy ogólnego niepokoju i innych powiązanych zaburzeń lękowych, jak choćby strachu przed wysokościami. Jednak Hermiona nigdy nie objawiała żadnego z tych symptomów. Zawsze była bardzo spokojnym, zrównoważonym dzieckiem i nie żywiła innych, nieracjonalnych obaw. Ale z jakiegoś powodu cierpi na paniczny lęk przed mostami, którego nikt nie był w stanie należycie wyjaśnić..._

Profesor Lupin uniósł wzrok znad listu.

– Twoja mama załączyła również pisemne raporty kilku mugolskich psychologów. Nie widzę potrzeby, żeby się w nie zagłębiać, jako że nie wydają mi się szczególnie rozsądne. Ciągle powołują się na pana o nazwisku Freud, który najwyraźniej miał nietypowe teorie... Nie, to nic czym młodzi ludzie tacy jak wy musieliby się przejmować. Szczerze mówiąc, myślę że sam powinien udać się do psychiatry – Lupin uśmiechnął się szeroko i potrząsnął głową. – _Skąd_ więc masz ten lęk przed mostami, Hermiono? – zapytał łagodnie.

Hermiona drżała lekko, ale nie odwróciła wzroku od rozbawionego własną dygresją spojrzenia Lupina.

– Nie pamiętam – wyszeptała. – Kiedy czytał pan list, przypomniałam sobie tamten dzień w Londynie. Gdy próbuję wrócić pamięcią do tego, co zaszło na moście, w mojej głowie pojawia się przepełniona strachem pustka... Nie pamiętam niczego, oprócz dziecięcego głosu śpiewającego we mgle...

Zadrżała lekko, a Harry chwycił jej rękę i lekko ją uścisnął.

– Myśli pan, że oszalałam, prawda? – głos dziewczyny był ochrypłym szeptem. – To nie jest normalne, mam rację?

Lupin patrzył na Hermionę przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Och, tego bym nie powiedział, Hermiono – rzekł uprzejmie. – Być może powodem, dla którego ci wszyscy mugolscy uzdrowiciele nie byli w stanie dojść do sedna twojego strachu, było to, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie wiedzieli, z jakimi zdolnościami przyszłaś na świat. Nie mieli pojęcia, że jesteś czarownicą i posiadasz możliwości, z jakimi jeszcze się nie spotkali. Zastanawia mnie... Tak, zastanawia mnie co byśmy zobaczyli, gdyby nasza czwórka udała się teraz z tobą na tamten most. Tak samo jak ty dysponujemy magicznymi umiejętnościami i być może, podobnie jak ty, zobaczymy to, co niewidzialne dla mugolskich oczu... Być może ujrzymy to, co zobaczyłaś tamtego dnia, kiedy miałaś pięć lat...

Wstał zza biurka i sięgnął po płaszcz.

– Co wy na to?

* * *

Most nad Tamizą spowity był mgiełką, która łagodziła ostre krawędzie matowoszarych kamieni. Ze względu na wczesną porę i raczej ponury dzień w okolicy było niewiele osób, a tylko kilka głosów niosło się echem we mgle.

– Ten konkretny most jest całkiem nowy – powiedział cicho Lupin, wpatrując się w skłębione masy wody, – Ale... w tym miejscu, od niepamiętnych czasów znajdowała się przeprawa. Mosty miały istotne znaczenie dla kupców i podróżujących. Poszukałem trochę informacji na temat historii mugolskiego Londynu i wygląda na to, że most istniał w tym miejscu już w czasach rzymskich. Tamten zawalił się wieki temu i został zastąpiony przez następne. Kolejny wznieśli Saksonowie i miał zostać zburzony podczas najazdu Skandynawów. Normanowie odbudowali go najwyraźniej wyłącznie po to, by pękł podczas dziwnej burzy w jedenastym wieku. Został wzniesiony na nowo, spłonął w pożarze i ponownie go odbudowano. Ostatni most został postawiony w dwunastym wieku i przetrwał przez ponad sześćset lat, do czasu aż nie zaczął się rozpadać ze starości i należało go wymienić. W tym miejscu wznoszono mosty, które wymagały ciągłych napraw, być może właśnie dlatego mugolskie dzieci wymyśliły o tym przedziwną piosenkę: _Most londyński wali się_...

Dookoła nich unosiła się poranna mgła, a osobliwy odór będący mieszaniną miejskich oparów i zanieczyszczonej wody drażnił ich nozdrza. Zalegała cisza, przerywana jedynie jednostajnym pędem ciemnych wody na dole. Coś zaczęło formować się we mgle, niewyraźny zarys małej dziewczynki. Blada twarz unosiła się wśród pary wodnej niczym biały kwiat. Harry mógł dosłyszeć jej niewyraźny śpiew. Głos miała wysoki, dziecinny i zadziwiająco odległy.

 _Most londyński wali się, wali się..._

Piosenka płynęła ku nim przez mgłę i Harry poczuł nagły dreszcz na karku. Widmo zawisło na chwilę w powietrzu, po czym zaczęło płynąć powoli w ich kierunku, mała niewyraźna postać ubrana w długą, szarą suknię. Nie odbijała się w ciemnych wodach poniżej.

Hermiona ścisnęła dłoń Harrego tak mocno, że aż zabolało.

– Kim ona jest? – wydyszała. – Albo _czym_?

– Duchem, rzecz jasna – powiedział łagodnie Lupin. – Jesteś w stanie ją zobaczyć i ja również. Tak samo Harry i Ron. Wszyscy ją dostrzegamy, ponieważ jesteśmy czarodziejami. Ale tamtego dnia, kiedy zwiedzałaś Londyn wraz z rodzicami jako małe dziecko, byłaś otoczona przez mugoli. Tylko ty mogłaś widzieć małą dziewczynkę, unoszącą się we mgle, w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś znajdował się pradawny most. Prawdopodobnie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy w ogóle zobaczyłaś ducha i byłaś bardzo wystraszona.

Hermiona zapatrzyła się w mgłę, wodząc wzrokiem po widmowej postaci.

– Czyj to duch?

Lupin milczał przez chwilę, po czym powiedział miękko:

– Oczywiście, nie jestem pewny, ale sądzę, że to Pani Mostu...

– Pani Mostu? – Ron wpatrywał się szeroko otwartymi oczami w coraz wyraźniejsze kontury widma. – Jest chyba... stara. Jej ubrania są takie staroświeckie jakby żyła setki lat temu...

– Być może nawet jeszcze wcześniej... – Lupin z namysłem przyglądał się dziewczynce. – Natknąłem się na pewne interesujące fragmenty dawnych podań dotyczących tego mostu oraz innych starych przepraw podobnych do niego. Czy wiecie, że mugole również kiedyś wierzyli w magię? Oczywiście nigdy właściwie jej nie rozumieli, ale byli w stanie wyczuć, że na świecie są siły, nad którymi nie są w stanie zapanować, a rozpaczliwie pragnęli przejąć nad nimi kontrolę – przełknął ślinę. – Bardzo, bardzo dawno temu mugole zdawali się wierzyć, że magia jest w stanie wzmocnić mosty takie jak ten przed upadkiem. Rzecz jasna, od czasu do czasu zawalały się, zwłaszcza, jeśli były źle skonstruowane. Ludzie poszukiwali magicznych sposobów na to, by temu zapobiec. Prawdopodobnie próbowali zastosować nietypowych i nowych materiałów, mających wzmocnić wznoszony most. W tej starej piosence są słowa o odbudowie przy użyciu żelaznych prętów, a nawet złota i srebra.

Patrzył ciemną toń przepływającej poniżej rzeki i wyszeptał:

– Ale ostatecznie uwierzyli, że istnieje tylko jedna forma magii zdolna ochronić most przed zniszczeniem. _Ofiara_. Najwyższa ofiara ludzkiego życia.

Dziewczynka zbliżyła się do nich, a jej głos był szeptem na wietrze:

– _Weź klucz i zamknij ją, zamknij ją, zamknij ją. Weź klucz i zamknij ją... Moja piękna pani_...

– Budujący popełniali morderstwo – głos Lupina był niepewny. – Najczęściej na młodej dziewczynie albo dziecku. A potem grzebali jej kości wewnątrz fundamentów samego mostu, aby uchronić go przed zawaleniem... Straszliwy, barbarzyński akt bezsensownego morderstwa... ale czy mugole kiedykolwiek byli w stanie zrozumieć magię...?

Hermiona stała jak skamieniała i wpatrywała się w dziewczynkę, która wciąż się do nich zbliżała. Po twarzy zaczęły spływać jej łzy.

– Została zabita? By wzmocnić most? Ale to.. to potworne... – ruszyła się niepewnie i usiłowała złapać ją za dłoń, ale nie była w stanie jej dotknąć. – Co możemy dla niej zrobić?

Cień uśmiechu przemknął po na wpół przeźroczystych rysach dziewczynki i pomachała do Hermiony.

– Wydaje mi się, że właśnie to zrobiłaś, Hermiono – powiedział powoli Lupin. – Była samotna i niedostrzegana przez niezliczone stulecia, a wszyscy czarodzieje, którzy ją mijali byli zbyt zajęci by ją dostrzec. Ale ty ją zobaczyłaś... Może po prostu potrzebuje trochę towarzystwa.

Hermiona skinęła głową, a jej spojrzenie spoczęło na dziewczynce.

– Jak ci na imię? – wyszeptała.

Odpowiedział jej nikły głosik, cichy niczym tchnienie wiatru:

– _Ealdwina_...

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Ealdwina? To imię chyba oznacza w staroangielskim "przyjaciółkę", prawda? – usiadła na niewielkim kamiennym murku tuż obok mostu. – Widziałam cię, kiedy byłam małym dzieckiem, ale wystraszyłaś mnie wtedy, ponieważ nie wiedziałam czym jesteś, Ealdwino. Teraz wróciłam, by się z tobą spotkać. Usiądziesz ze mną? Chciałabym cię czasami odwiedzić. Możemy usiąść tutaj, przy moście i opowiadać sobie historie.

– Z przyjemnością... – głos Ealdwiny był przyjemny dla ucha, niczym ptasi śpiew.

Lupin położył ręce na ramionach obu chłopców i odciągnął ich od Hermiony i ducha.

– Przejdźmy się przez chwilę, chłopcy. Zrobimy sobie mały spacer po mugolskim Londynie i wrócimy po Hermionę za jakiś czas. Chyba musi trochę pobyć sam na sam ze swoim boginem...


End file.
